Prisoners Of The Heart
by Ariana Black
Summary: I hope everyone\'s been looking forward to me posting more :) Anyway, here\'s the last chapter. Sorry it took so long.
1. Finally, our last year.

A/N- I wrote this a long time ago, I just never got around to posting it. But this is almost an apology to all the Draco fans, for what I've done to him in my Ariana series. He's a nice person in this one, I promise. Anyway, on with the show. Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it. More to come.

  


Hermione scanned Diagon Alley for signs of her friends. No Ron, no Harry. She was the first to arrive. She had left her parents in the Leaky Cauldron to go find her friends. She turned to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, thinking they may be there waiting, when she crashed into someone behind her, knocking her down.

  


"Oh, sorry Hermione." Malfoy mumbled, helping her up. "My fault."

  


He walked away without another word. Hermione stood there, stunned. Had that just happened, or had she fallen into a parallel universe? Had Malfoy actually apologized? And helped her up? She didn't have time to ponder this however, as she heard two familiar voices calling her name.

  


"Ron! Harry!" she cried, running over to them and throwing her arms around them. 

  


"Been here long?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses, which hermione had almost knocked off.

  


"Not too long. Hello Sirius." she smiled.

  


"Hello Hermione."

  


Sirius had greatly changed. He was much happier for one thing. He had received a full pardon two years ago. Aurors had captured a group of Death Eaters, hoping they knew where he was hiding. Under a truth potion, they not only told them that they didn't know, but that Sirius had never been a part of them. His "conviction" was overturned immediately. Harry had been ecstatic when he heard the news that he could leave the Dursley's forever (Almost as happy as the Dursley's were). Sirius had even been made an Auror, and helped track down Voldemort. Harry had been living with Sirius since the summer of his fifth year. His adoption papers had been signed by the time sixth year started.

  


"Where are your parents Ron?" Hermione asked.

  


"Well, we arrived by Floo powder at the Leaky Cauldron, and Dad kinda saw your parents and started asking them about Muggle stuff like he always does. Last I saw, Mom was trying to rescue them. He still won't let the Ministry promote him, but at least they gave him a huge raise."

  


"Been to Gringotts yet?" Harry asked.

  


"Nope. Let's go."

  


"I'll meet you later. Something tells me I should go help Mrs. Weasley rescue the Granger's." Sirius laughed.

  


Minutes later, they were speeding down the tracks beneath Gringotts to their vaults. As they rounded a corner, they were thrown to one side, nearly crushing Harry. Hermione ended up practically in his lap, which Ron found enormously funny. She and Harry were still very good friends, despite breaking up in the middle of last year. Both had their reasons. Hermione had noticed how her dating Harry had strained her friendship with Ron. Harry had realized he still had feelings for Cho Chang It was a mutual decision, but they had still stayed very good friends. The cart screeched to a sudden halt in front of Harry's vault.

  


"You don't have to stay in the cart you know. You are allowed in here." Harry called. Sighing, Ron and Hermione climbed out of the cart and watched Harry piling Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into a bag. 

  


"Hey, look at this." he called, picking up a large heart shaped ruby from the floor.

  


"Oh, wow." Hermione gasped, peering over Harry's shoulder.

  


"Cool." Was all Ron had to say.

  


"I've never seen this in here before. I guess it must have belonged to my parents."

  


"Duh. Why else would it be in your vault?" Ron asked.

  


"You know, I think I'll take this out also. Maybe Sirius'll know something about it."

  


It was another normal day of shopping in Diagon Alley. They bought quills, parchment, potion ingredients, and headed to Flourish and Blotts for their books. Hermione was scanning a shelf for the book Lupin had told them to get for Defense Against the Dark Arts, when she saw Malfoy walking past the window. The first thing Hermione noticed was that he was alone. The second was that he wasn't acting like Malfoy. He walked slowly, his head hung low, staring at the sidewalk as he walked. He looked so sad and lonely that Hermione almost felt sorry for him. But then, her attention was called back to the store, where Ron and Harry were laughing and digging through a pile of Gilderoy Lockhart books, finally pulling Neville from the pile. He had somehow managed to knock over an entire display of the books, on sale for a three Knuts each (Harry thought they were heavily overpriced).

  


Hermione had to admit, everyone was much happier these days. Especially now that they didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. He had been killed by a large group of aurors in a struggle. This time, they knew he was dead. They had the body to prove it. The last of the Death Eaters had just recently been rounded up. Sirius had just finished his last raid on a Death Eater hideout. The name Malfoy had been among the names of those arrested. Come to think of it, why had she seen Malfoy at all? Wouldn't he have been with his parents in Azkaban? She decided she didn't really care, and pushed him from her mind.

  


They lugged their supplies back to the Leaky Cauldron, where the Weasley's, Grangers, and Sirius were waiting for them. They sat talking at a table for a while, talking about their summer, even though they each knew what the others had done, from the hundreds of owls they had sent to one another.

  


"I can't believe its our last year already." Ron sighed.

  


"Look at it this way Ron, last year of Divination." Harry pointed out.

  


"Amen to that." Ron said, raising his butterbeer in a toast.

  


"Well, if you two had taken something sensible, like-" Hermione began.

  


"Arithmancy, we know." Ron interrupted.

  


"You only tell us this at the start of every year." Harry smiled. Hermione stuck her tongue out at the two of them.

  


"You ready Harry? We should get going." Sirius called from another table.

  


"Yeah. See you both in two weeks." he said, walking to the fireplace and grabbing some Floo powder. He waved good-bye one last time before disappearing into the fire, soon followed by the Weasley family.

  


Two weeks, Hermione sighed, as she left with her parents. Then their last year together, and then, who knew if she would ever see them again. Now you're just being silly, she told herself. Your friendship is too important to end just because you're leaving Hogwarts.

*******

Two weeks flew by as if they were two hours. In no time at all, Hermione was meeting Ron and Harry on Platform 9 ¾. They loaded their trunks onto the train, met Neville, and climbed onto the train with the rest of the students. As they walked down the corridor, looking in the open doors for an empty compartment, they saw Malfoy, sitting alone, staring out the window at nothing in particular. Ron couldn't resist.

  


"Hey Malfoy, how come your two cronies aren't here? Were they too stupid to find the train?"

  


"No thanks." Malfoy replied absentmindedly. He didn't seem to notice who had spoken, or even that someone had spoken at all. He never once looked from the window.

  


Ron would have replied, if Hermione and Harry hadn't pushed him along the corridor. The crowd gathering behind them was growing unruly at not being able to get past. The four of them found an empty compartment and sat down to talk about their summers. Harry entertained them by telling them about his trip with Sirius to visit Lupin, and how Sirius had switched Lupin's wand with one of Fred and George's fake wands. Lupin, not noticing the difference, had accidentally removed his hair, instead of casting a combing charm on it as he had intended, much to Sirius' amusement.

  


"Wonder what's wrong with Malfoy?" Hermione wondered aloud. "He usually never misses a chance to bug us."

  


"What do you care Hermione?" Ron replied. "I say enjoy it while it lasts."

  


"I care, Ron, because I don't like to see anyone so obviously upset." Hermione shot back. "Even if he a stuck up Slytherin bas-"

  


"_Any_way." Harry interrupted. "What do you think Lupin will make us do first this year?"

  


They turned their discussion to what they thought they might cover in their classes this year. Lupin had been reinstated as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their fifth year, much to Snape's dismay. He had become even more evil towards them, not only because he was again denied the Dark Arts job, but because Lupin had beaten him for a second time. After hours of non stop talking, they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

  


They had to fight to get off of the train. The four of them pushed their way into the corridor, along with the rest of the school. As they passed Malfoy's compartment, Harry noticed he was still staring out the window, unaware they had arrived.

  


"Malfoy." Harry called, waving his hand in front of Malfoy's eyes. "Earth to Malfoy."

  


"Huh?" he replied, noticing Harry for the first time.

  


"Thought you might want to know that we've arrived."

  


"Oh, yeah, thanks Harry."

  


"Harry, if you don't hurry we'll miss the Sorting." Ron bellowed over the crowd.

  


"That'll be pretty hard to do considering the first years haven't even left yet." he called back.

**********

The Sorting Feast was certainly memorable. Eight new Gryffindors later, they were piling their plates with food. Everyone was eating and talking. Everyone, that is, except for one person.

  


"Look at Malfoy." Harry pointed out, trying not to laugh. "He's all by himself."

  


Indeed, he was. He sat at the end of the table, well away from any other Slytherins, absentmindedly pushing food around his plate, not eating a bite.

  


"Yeah, didn't you hear? Crabbe and Goyle are gone." Seamus piped up.

  


"What?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

  


"Yeah. Both their families are on the run from the Aurors. They just up and left. And of course, Malfoy's got no other friends."

  


"Kinda almost makes you feel sorry for him." Ron smirked.

  


"Almost." everyone said in unison.

  


They climbed the stairs wearily to the Common Room, where they sat talking for several more hours. It was exactly how Hermione remembered it. Even the scorch marks from Fred and George's graduation prank were still there. Finally, completely exhausted, they made their way to the dormitories. Before falling asleep, Harry pulled the ruby from his trunk and laid it on his nightstand. He was asleep within minutes, despite Seamus' snoring, and the pillow fight between Ron and Dean.

  



	2. Are You Okay?

"You think I'm gone, but you're wrong

"You think I'm gone, but you're wrong.How very wrong you are.You won't defeat me this time." a high pitched voice hissed. "You are foolish to believe I am gone.Your foolishness will lead to your death.Avada-"

Harry awoke with a start the first Friday of October. This was the third time he'd had this nightmare since coming to Hogwarts.It was always the same.An invisible voice threatening him, taunting him.It was really becoming annoying.Harry reached for his glasses, but fumbled and knocked his ruby to the floor.Harry swore.

"Smatter?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Nothing, I just knocked my ruby on the ground."

"Oh.Hey, did you ever ask Sirius about that?"

"No, I forgot.I bet I could ask Lupin though.He knew them pretty well."

"Well, it will have to wait until after lunch.We have double potions with the Slytherins today." Ron reminded him.Harry swore again.

"You two had better be awake." Hermione called up the stairs. "I don't want to be late for breakfast again."

"Why does she have to be such a morning person?" Seamus moaned. "Can't you two put a Silencing Charm on her or give her a sleeping potion or something so we can actually sleep in tomorrow?"

"We could make one today.Double potions with the Slytherins." Harry replied.

"I _didn't need to hear that first thing in the morning." Seamus moaned again. "Are you sure today isn't Friday the 13_th?It sure feels like it."

"Nah, on Friday the 13th, we'd have Divination also." Ron laughed.

***********

As always, Potions was a particularly horrible experience.Most teachers had been going relatively easy on them, as it was their last year.Not Snape.He would jump on his desk and dance an irish jig before he would go easy on them.He started them with a Will Power Potion, a particularly complex potion that Neville had almost no hope of doing.Snape paired him with Malfoy.Hermione, paired with Millicent Bulstrode, sat next to them.Ron and Harry were paired together for once, as there was a shortage of Slytherins, what with Crabbe and Goyle being on the run.

"Uh, Neville, you might not want to add the rat spleen yet." Malfoy warned politely.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you.I heard about your parents and the...how the Death Eaters...well, you know." he couldn't seem to make himself say it.

"Yeah?" Neville asked, bracing himself for an insult.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.No one deserves to have that happen to them."

"But, you had nothing to do with that." Neville replied, still trying to get over the shock that Malfoy was being nice.

"Yeah, but my father, his friends.Anyway, I'm really sorry about them.You don't deserve that."

"Well, thanks, Malfoy." Neville said with a mixture of surprise and relief."Um, is it supposed to be this color?"

"I think so.Everyone else's is.Here, I'll show you how to slice the ginger root easier."

Hermione could barely believe her ears.Had that conversation actually happened?Malfoy had actually been nice to Neville, was offering help on his potion?She hadn't meant to listen in, it was hard not to if you sat next to them.And much to Snape's dismay, he could find nothing wrong with Neville's potion.

Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would meet them in the Common Room in a few minutes to go see Lupin.She hung back, waiting to talk to Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy." She began.

"Huh?Oh, hello Hermione." He replied, lifting his head from staring at the ground.

"Listen, I just wanted to say, that was a really nice thing you said to Neville.And helping him with his potion."

"It was nothing." he turned to go.

"No, it wasn't.It was one of the nicest things I've ever seen." Hermione told him, blocking his path. "Um, are you okay?Usually you never miss a chance to torment us.But you haven't insulted us once since the term began."

"Not really.But you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Yes I do." she said, forgetting that she was supposed to be meeting Ron and Harry.

"Really?" He asked, as if not daring to believe it.Was that hope she heard in his tone? "Okay, but not here.How about a walk?"

As they sat under a tree by the lake, Draco told her all about his nightmare of a summer.How his parents had forced him into the Death Eaters.How he had escaped by contacting Snape, who had helped him hide.How his father had disowned him, and would have killed him, had Dumbledore not protected him.

"I've seen horrors no one can imagine.I've watched people be tortured to death by Death Eaters.I've seen people I grew up with killed by Aurors.It scared me, thinking I could be one of them.I didn't want to be on Voldemort's side.I couldn't bring myself to do the things he was planning.I realized I hated the person I was.So I escaped."

"How awful." Hermione said, with genuine sympathy.

"I've thought a lot about all I've done over the years.I took a good long look at my life, and despised what I saw.I'm a horrible person.But I decided to try and make amends, if it was even possible."

"Well, you've made a good start already, with Neville."

"Some things can't be forgiven.I can't even forgive myself for some of the things I've done."

"Like what?"

"I put my own parents in Azkaban."Hermione's jaw dropped. "Snape helped me escape, and I told the Aurors every Death Eater hiding place and meeting place I knew of.My parents were hiding at one of them.So were Crabbe and Goyle, and how they managed to escape and not my parents is beyond me.My parents are in Azkaban because of me, even if they had disowned me before they were captured."

"Did you know they would be there?"

"No."

"Are you sorry they were captured?"

"No.That's why I feel awful."

"Draco, you can't change what happened.And since they disowned you, they technically aren't your family.It may be a small distinction, but doesn't it help even a little?"

"A little.But there are still so many others.Like Ron and Harry.And you.But they'd rather curse me than hear me out.I don't blame them."

"Don't say that.You got me to listen to you, didn't you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out.I honestly don't blame you for hating me.I hate me too."

"Stop saying that."

"Why not?Its true.I'm a horrible person."

This is so unlike him, Hermione thought.He and I have been enemies for years.So why do I want to kiss him so badly?He seems so vulnerable.Maybe he really is human.Just as she was considering throwing caution to the wind and kissing him, she suddenly remembered about Harry and Ron.

"Omigosh!I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron!" she jumped up to leave, then paused, looking at Draco."Oh, do you want to come with me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, it'll give you a chance to talk to Ron and Harry." She took hold of his hands and pulled him up.

"They'll kill me before listening to me."

"I'll make them listen." she replied.

They walked through the empty corridor.It was Friday however, so it wasn't that unusual.They made their way toward Gryffindor tower, and were about halfway there, when Hermione felt Draco's hand slide into hers.It took all she had to keep from melting into a puddle.She'd always thought he was rather handsome, but also thought he was too stuck up and full of himself.But now that'd he'd changed so much, she found she really liked him.

"I don't deserve a friend like you." Draco muttered, more to himself than to her. 

"Don't say that." She replied, stopping suddenly.

"I don't.I've been meaner to you than anyone, always calling you Mudblood." he said, wincing slightly at saying that word. "And you're being so nice to me.I don't deserve that.How can you forgive me so quickly?"

"Because, that boy that I hated.The one who tormented me throughout the last six years.Called me Mudblood, Know-it-all, and a bunch of other things I'd rather not repeat." she replied. "You aren't him.That boy never came back from summer vacation.A much nicer, kinder, considerate boy came back instead."

"So you like this one better?" Draco asked, as if not daring to hope she did.

For an answer, Hermione suddenly pulled him down to her and kissed him.His arms wound around her, pulling her as close as possible.They backed into an empty class room, still kissing passionately.They kept going backwards until Hermione was against the wall, but not once did they release each other.

**********************

Harry and Ron were beginning to wonder where Hermione had gotten to.It had been almost half an hour.It wasn't like her to be late, for anything.If they didn't hurry, they weren't going to get to visit Professor Lupin at all.Finally, after another fifteen minutes, they decided to just go without her, and hopefully find her on the way.

They passed by one of many empty classrooms, but the door was slightly ajar, while most others were closed.They heard noise coming from inside.Peeking in, they saw two people making out, and had to try hard not to laugh when they realized who it was.Only one guy in school had blond hair like that.Ron thought his sides were going to burst from trying not to laugh.Luckily, Malfoy didn't see or hear them, probably because he was too busy kissing whoever was with him to notice much of anything else.

"Shh, let's hang around a sec and see who it is he's with.Oh, what a perfect blackmail." Ron sniggered.

"Blackmail?Isn't that a little hopeful?"

"Don't spoil my dreams Harry."

***************

This must be heaven, thought Hermione.Not even Harry kissed me like this.She didn't care what they would think if they knew she loved Draco, all that mattered was that he loved her.She could barely breath, but would pass out rather than let him stop kissing her.His lips moved along her neck.For the first time, she noticed two figures standing in the doorway.She gave a small gasp.Draco looked up, startled.

"Hermione?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Ron!Harry!" she cried.

"You?And Malfoy?" Ron said, barely believing it.He had turned a sickly shade of green, nearly as green as Harry had turned.Surely their eyes must be playing tricks on them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fighting the urge to knock the wind out of Malfoy.He must have put a spell on her, what other explanation could there be?

"Um, Draco was just apologizing to me." Hermione explained weakly.

"With his tongue?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Ron, shut up for five seconds, will you?I need to speak to you in the hall.Harry, Draco wanted to tell you something.Now!" she ordered Ron.The tone of her voice told them it was safest not to argue.Hermione pushed Harry into the room and shut the door.A heated argument promptly sprung up between her and Ron.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about.He can't change."

"Well, he has.He's not the same person he was.He helped Neville out a lot in potions.His father disowned him.He escaped the Death Eaters with Snape and Dumbledore's help.He's very nice, and considerate, and gentle.And I love him."

"You love him?This sounds like a sign of the apocalypse."

"Look, I know you don't like him.But can't you at least tolerate him?Because whether you like it or not, he's going to be around us a lot more."

"Hermione, listen to yourself.This is the guy who called you a Mudblood second year, who never missed a chance to torment us."

"Ron, can't you at least try?For me?" she begged.

"Fine, as long as he keeps that mouth of his in check.He'll find it hard to kiss you with a fat lip and no teeth."

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, things were much calmer.Perhaps because Harry wasn't so quick to lose his temper.

"What did you want to say to me?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly.

"Sorry?For what?What did you do thi-"

"For everything.All the rude comments about your parents, all the insults, the dirty tricks, cheating at Quidditch, everything I've _ever done to you.I'm sorry."_

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"I've changed.I've seen horrors I never knew were possible.They scared me, scared me because I didn't want to become like them, and I realized I didn't like the person I was.So I'm trying to change, Harry."

"Harry?Since when did you stop calling me Potter?"

"Since I escaped the Death Eaters.I don't have a family anymore.I guess, I'm kinda like you.Alone.But at least you have Sirius.I've got no one.No family, no friends.I never have."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Them?" Draco snorted. "They weren't friends, they were trained chimpanzees.Hermione is all I have."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really think I do.She's the first person to really listen to me."

"Well, if it helps, its obvious she loves you.I haven't known her for seven years without learning to tell how she's feeling.But Draco." He began.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear I will make your life a living Hell.She and Ron are my best friends, and I won't let anyone hurt them."

"If I ever hurt her, I'll deserve whatever I get."

"Are you two about done yet?" Ron called impatiently through the door. "Its too late to go see Lupin now, but we can still get down to dinner."

"Yeah, Draco is just about done apologizing." Harry called back.

"Not with his tongue I hope." Ron joked. "Ouch! Geez Hermione, what'd you do that for?I'm going to have to go to the hospital wing now."

"Quit whining you baby, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes you did, look, I already have a bruise."

"That's dirt you moron.Try bathing once in a while."

"I think we better go before they kill each other." Harry smiled.


	3. Where Could He Be?

"Ok, we're all ready. Let's go." Hermione said.

  


"What about Draco?" Harry asked.

  


"He's waiting for us just outside. Now come on, or we won't get to talk to Lupin. Again."

  


"Hey, the first time was your fault." Ron told her.

  


They were making another attempt to go talk to Lupin. It was the following Friday, and they had been unable to talk to him after Defense Against the Dark Arts because they had to rush off to their next class. They were about halfway there, when Harry suddenly realized he had forgotten his ruby, their whole reason for going.

  


"Harry, you are such an idiot. I'll go get it, I'm fastest." Ron said.

  


Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty. No sign of Ron. 

  


"So much for being the fastest." Hermione mumbled.

  


"I'll go look for him, and get the ruby. Maybe he can't find it." Harry told them. 

  


Harry ran at top speed back up the tower, through the picture of the Fat Lady, and up the dormitory. Ron was no where to be seen. That's strange, thought Harry. He called out to him a few times, but hearing no answer, decided to just grab the ruby and go.

  


"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked when Harry returned.

  


"I don't know. He wasn't there. Who knows, let's just go before we miss our chance again."

*************************

Lupin, as it turned out, had never seen the ruby. But he believed it had to have belonged to Lily or James. Why else would it have been in Harry's vault? He suspected it must have been a gift or something. He didn't pretend to know everything they had ever received. Nonetheless, he was glad to have the chance to talk with Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

  


"How come Ron didn't come?" he asked.

  


"He was, but he seems to have disappeared. He went to the dormitory to get my ruby, but never came back. I didn't see him up there either."

  


"Maybe Filch is punishing him for breathing or something." Draco suggested.

  


"Perhaps. But you three should get down to dinner, unless you don't want to eat that is." Lupin smiled.

  


Ron didn't show up for dinner either. By the time dinner ended, they were really worried. Even if he had been caught by Filch, he'd have been back by now. As students filed out of the hall, they went up to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He was talking to Snape.

  


"Er, excuse us." Harry said, not wanting to disturb them.

  


"Yes Potter?" Snape hissed. His voice always reminded Harry of a tire losing air.

  


"Professor Dumbledore, we're starting to worry about Ron. He wasn't here for dinner, and we haven't seen him for a while."

  


"Hmm, that does sound unlike Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore mused. "Did you see him before dinner?"

  


"For a while. He went back to the Common Room for something, but never came back. That was about an hour before dinner." Hermione told him.

  


"Well, I'll let the teachers know. If anyone has seen him, we'll find out. Not to worry," he smiled, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

  


But Harry wasn't so sure. True, it was unlike Ron to go missing. But he couldn't help wondering if something horrible had happened to him. Certainly it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort, he was dead. That had been confirmed. What else could it be though? Ron was his best friend, one of his few. He didn't want to lose that friendship. 

  


"Pink pixies." Harry mumbled to the fat Lady. 

  


Hermione stayed outside to say good night to Draco. He could tell she was worried about Ron. "Don't worry," he told her. "Dumbledore's right, there's probably a simple explanation."

  


"I hope so." Hermione said, kissing him. "See you tomorrow."

  


Harry sank into a fretful sleep after many hours. He tried to stay awake, hoping against hope that Ron would come back in the middle of the night. "Search where you may, you'll never find him." The voice in his nightmare hissed throughout the night.


	4. Another Disappearance

A week had passed without any sign of Ron. His parents had been sent an owl, of course, but there was little they could do. Two weeks passed. Three. Harry and Hermione were worried sick, though not half as much as Ginny was. Even Draco seemed worried over Ron's disappearance. True to his word, Ron had tolerated Draco's prescence. He was worried because Hermione was worried. He had been hoping to eventually become friends, but also realized that it would take a long time to undo all the damage he had done over the years.

  


The Forbidden Forest had been searched thoroughly. Even the centaurs had been helping. Every last inch of Hogwarts had been searched. Both Dumbledore and Filch led parties throughout the castle, long into the night, looking for any clue that could be found. It was as if Ron had vanished without a trace. Neville said he had seen him enter the Common Room, as he was leaving, but beyond that, no one had seen him. The Fat Lady said he had never left, which only added to the mystery. How could he go into the Common Room, and vanish without a trace?

*********************

One Saturday afternoon, Harry and Hermione wearily climbed the stairs to the tower after lunch. Worrying over Ron was taking its toll. Both of them were sleeping less, eating less. Even Harry's scar had begun to ache, probably from worry or lack of food. They couldn't understand how everyone else could just go on when a Gryffindor was missing. Harry was about to go up to the dormitory, when Seamus suddenly came barreling down the steps, laughing, almost crashing into Harry.

  


"Sorry Harry, I'm trying to escape Neville."

  


"Why?"

  


"Cuz I kinda hit him with a pillow and knocked him over. He's a cinch to beat in a pillow fight."

  


"Kinda slow though, isn't he?" Harry smiled, noticing Neville had failed to come down the stairs.

  


"Yeah. He was right behind me though. Hope I didn't hit him too hard."

  


"Let's go make sure he's all right." Harry suggested.

  


The room was empty. Neville and Seamus' beds were disheveled, victims of a spontaneous pillow fight. They called his name, but received no answer. Harry walked to his bed and noticed his ruby laying on the floor.

  


"Oh yeah, I think he might have fallen into your table when I hit him. He isn't under any of the beds is he?" Seamus asked.

  


Harry placed the ruby back on his table and began searching under the beds and in the trunks with Seamus. After almost half an hour, they had searched every square inch of the room, every possible place he could be, with no sign of Neville.

  


"Get Professor McGonnagall." Harry told Seamus. "Whatever happened to Ron, I think it happened to Neville also."

  


Search parties were organized immediately, but to no avail. Neville's disappearance was even stranger than Ron's. Seamus had seen him only seconds before, and he could not have snuck by him and Harry. 

  


Harry sank exhausted that night onto one of the couches. Rather than going up to the dormitory, he decided to fall asleep there. The voice hissed at him again in his dreams. "Can you find me before I find you?" it taunted. "You are so close, but you'll die before you find out. You'll never defeat me."

  



	5. Halloween

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find two lovely gray eyes staring at her, and a soft hand touching her face. She knew immediately who it was, but not how he had managed to get into the Common Room. She had fallen asleep on one of the couches. She had read long into the night, trying to take her mind off Ron, and now Neville.

  


"Draco, how did you get in here?" she asked.

  


"Password. I can't believe its still Pink pixies. You Gryffindors should really consider changing your password."

  


"Okay, now what are you doing here?"

  


"Snape told all us Slytherins that Neville was missing. I came to see how you were. I just got away from him a few minutes ago."

  


"Worried. Scared. But now that you're here, I'm just fine." She told him, kissing him.

  


"Could you two keep it down over there?" Harry called from another couch. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

  


"How can you sleep while you're talking?" Hermione shot back playfully. "Did Snape want to see you about something? Is that why you had to escape?"

  


"Actually, he wanted to tell me I was staying here for Christmas break."

  


"Told you?" Hermione asked in confusion.

  


"Yeah. After my father disowned me, and Snape helped me escape, I stayed with him. I think the Ministry is going to make him my legal guardian."

  


"Oh, I feel so sorry for you." Harry laughed. "Please tell me you know something embarrassing about him. Something to comfort me while he torments me in potions. Is his house painted pink or something?"

  


"Actually, his classroom looks pretty much like his house does. But he does have some lovely black rose bushes in his garden."

  


The vision of Snape in a sun hat with gardening gloves, pruning roses proved to be too much for Harry, who burst out laughing, and had quite a hard time regaining control of himself.

*****************

In no time at all Halloween came, but the normal rigor and excitement of the feast was subdued. Word had spread rapidly that two Gryffindors were now missing. The Slytherins were acting as though nothing was wrong, though Hermione suspected they wouldn't ever care unless one of them disappeared. Seamus managed to force Harry and Hermione to eat an entire meal, more than they had in days. Hermione caught Draco's eyes. He nodded his head towards the door ever so slightly, but Hermione knew what he meant. She smiled in reply and stood up, telling Harry she would meet him in the Common Room later.

  


Draco was waiting for her just outside the Great Hall. They snuck off to find an empty classroom, and their search soon paid off. Draco pulled her into a room, shut the door, and sat down on the couch with her. She pulled him to her and began kissing him as though she'd never see him again.

**********************

Harry and Seamus walked with the other Gryffindors to the Common Room. Harry didn't see Hermione, but wasn't surprised. He was pretty sure he knew where she was, and what she was doing, and who she was with. He stared at the fire for a while, wondering if Sirius would suddenly appear in it to talk to him. He doubted it. He hadn't spoken to him like that since his pardon. There was really no need to. Still, he had to admit that he missed it. It had been fun sometimes, trying to clear everyone out of the Common Room without giving away he was up to something. He pulled his eyes from the fire in time to see Colin Creevey coming towards him, camera in hand.

  


"Relax." Colin smiled, seeing Harry tense up. "I don't want a picture. I just wanted to know if you had some extra leech juice so I can develop some pictures. I don't really feel like going to the store room."

  


"Sure Colin, I think so." Harry led the way up the stairs to the dormitory. While rifling through his trunk, Harry noticed a stinging sensation in his scar. 

  


"Hey Harry, what's this?" Colin asked. Harry looked up from his trunk to see what Colin was talking about, only to see...nothing. Colin was no where to be seen.

  


"This is not good." Harry thought, running to find Professor McGonnagall.

  



	6. More Disappearences

Draco's hands fumbled between trying to undo her cloak and trying to hold her as close as possible.Hermione had already pushed his off him.Finally, she pushed his hands away and undid it herself, revealing the tank top and skirt she wore underneath.She pulled him close again, still kissing him.If only this moment could last forever, she thought longingly.One of her legs wrapped around his, as if trying to prevent him from getting away, even though she knew he wouldn't try.Draco winced suddenly and sat up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with concern.She watched Draco roll up his sleeve and stare at his arm,She looked, and saw the faint outline of a skull. "Is that where he..."

"Yeah.But it hasn't hurt since he died.You don't think..."

"Of course not.Besides, even if he is calling you," she said quietly, touching his arm softly, "he's going to have to wait until I'm done with you."

"He might not be happy about that." he smiled.God I love those eyes of his, she thought.They used to seem so cruel to her, but now they were warm and inviting.And that smile...

"He'll have to wait his turn." she smiled back. "You know, I don't think that shirt looks good on you."

"Really?I thought you liked it."

"I do.I just prefer it when it isn't on you." she said, beginning to undo the buttons.She pushed it off him and onto the floor, pulling him back onto her. She had never felt a passion like this for anyone.All she wanted was to be his forever.She fought hard not to giggle as Draco's hand slid up her leg and under her skirt.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly.They were so shocked that they both fell off the couch and onto the floor.Lucky for them, the couch faced away from the door."Is anyone in here?" A voice called.Snape.Just who Hermione didn't want to see.Draco pulled his cloak on quickly.

"Just me Professor." Draco said, standing up."I kinda fell asleep in here."

"Well, I suggest you get back to the Common Room.There has been another disappearance.Everyone is to report to their Heads of House." If Snape suspected Draco wasn't alone, he didn't show it.

"Another disappearance?" Hermione whispered worriedly after Snape had left. "Oh please don't let it be Harry."

"It isn't, don't worry." he whispered back."Let's go in case Snape comes back.Can I have my shirt back?"

"You'll have to take it from me." she replied seductively.

**************

"Ah, there you are Ms. Granger." McGonnagall said as Hermione walked through the portrait hole.She began to speak in a soft, troubled voice. "Now, as I'm sure you've heard, there has been another disappearance.Colin Creevey this time.If anyone knows anything, _please, come forward.Who knows what will happen if this keeps up." she added worriedly, more to herself than her students._

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, noticing him on the couch.

"Colin just disappeared.I was talking to him, and glanced up, and he was gone." He replied, rolling the heart-shaped ruby around in his hand. He decided it was best not to tell her she had her cloak on inside out. "Rrrgh!My stupid scar is aching."

"Your scar?Oh, Harry, you don't think..."

"No its impossible." he replied reassuringly.

"Harry, I'm starting to get really scared.Draco's Dark Mark hurt him earlier.All the disappearences have been Gryffindors.And now your scar." 

"Mr. Potter, did I hear you correctly?About your scar?" McGonnagall asked, appearing before them.

"Er, yes Professor, but its nothing, really."

"What is that you have?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a ruby.I found it in my vault at Gringotts.I think it belonged to my parents."

Something about the ruby and his comment about his scar bothered McGonnagall.She couldn't put her finger on it.Of course, Ms. Granger's comment about the Dark Mark didn't help ease her nerves.

"Mr. Potter, could you and Ms. Granger come with me to see Professor Dumbledore?And bring that ruby if you would."

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was not in his office.Lupin, however, was.

"Oh good Remus, you're here." McGonnagall said."I'd like you to take a look at this ruby of Potter's.I'm sure its nothing, but something about it is bothering me."

"Oh, there you are Minerva.I was hoping that's where you were." A voice from the fireplace said. It was Dumbledore. "Could you bring Mr. Potter down here?The Aurors have arrived to help us in our search, and Sirius is among them.I thought Harry might like to see him again."

"Do I ever!" Harry cried, running out of the room before McGonnagall even turned around.

"Hey Harry, how ya been?" Sirius greeted him.

"Fine, except for the disappearances."

"Yeah, I heard about Ron."

"Speaking of which, why don't we go to my office?I believe Remus is already waiting for us."

"Yeah, I left him there with Hermione." He saw Draco passing by and invited him along, knowing he was looking for Hermione anyway."Ouch!" he cried as pain shot through his scar, but no one noticed.

"Uh, they don't seem to be here anymore, do they?" Sirius said as they walked in.

"Not another disappearance." Minerva said frustrated.

"Oh no.Please, not Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Two, it would seem." Dumbledore replied. "Well, as we no longer have our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here, could I ask you to go and fetch Professor Snape.Perhaps he can be of some assistance."


	7. Prisoners Of The Heart

"Five disappearances

"Five disappearances.Something is very wrong about all of this Albus."

"I know Minerva.But we'll figure it out.We always have.Now, what was it you were saying about Harry?"

"He told Ms. Granger his scar had been hurting him.And she told him about Mr. Malfoy's Dark Mark aching.Something about this ruby of his is bothering me.I can't put my finger on it, but something about it is, well, unsettling."

"I agree.There does seem to be something strange about it.Did he tell you where he got it?"

"His Gringotts vault." She replied, picking it up to examine it.She gasped suddenly, her arm shot out and grabbed Dumbledore's. "Albus, help!"

***************

"Ouch." Harry cried again.His scar hurt even more this time.Sirius asked if he was okay.Snape could care less.Harry suspected if his head suddenly exploded, Snape would burst out laughing for the first time in his life.Thankfully, they had not had to go all the way to the dungeons to find him; they met him on the stairs instead. "I'm fine, my scar just stung a little."

"And you see no connection between this and your nightmares?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry said flatly.He was tired of everyone assuming everything was connected, even though it usually was.

"Well, there are some strange coincidences.All those who have disappeared have been Gryffindors, or with Gryffindors." Sirius muttered.

"Then how do these two disappearances fit in, Black?" Snape hissed.Dumbledore and McGonnagall were not in the office.

"Damn.Not again.Dumbledore was the only one who might have a clue about all this, besides Remus."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Snape snarled.

It was strangely quiet in the office.Nothing had been disturbed.No one was there but Draco, Sirius, Harry, and Snape.The ruby lay forgotten on the desk.

"Is that the ruby you were telling me about?" Sirius asked. "I've never seen it before.Sure is odd looking."

He picked it up off the desk, but dropped it as if it were on fire.Harry's scar burned with pain.The ruby landed on Sirius' foot.It was as if a vacuum had been started.Sirius was being sucked into the ruby!His hand grabbed the leg of the desk, trying to pull himself away.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. He reached out to him and tried to pull him back.He couldn't hold onto him much longer.He was being sucked in also.A hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, and Harry lost his grip on Sirius.It was Snape.And he had gone white, whiter than Harry had ever seen.

*********

Sirius had no idea where he was going until he landed.The last thing he remembered was dropping the ruby on his foot, which still hurt.When he picked it up, he heard a voice shout "No."It sounded like Lupin, whom he seemed to have landed on at the end of his trip.

"Oh hello Padfoot, I was wondering when you'd be getting here." he said, as if people fell on him from the sky on a regular basis.

"Moony!You're okay!" Sirius cried, hugging him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you landing on me."

"Sirius." said a voice, evidently glad to see him.It was Hermione.He looked, and saw not only her, but also Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Ron, Neville, and Colin.

"Um, what's going on?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"We seem to be trapped." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Within Harry's ruby.Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a way out.Poor Mr. Weasley has had a quite a while to search without finding one.I hope you were not alone when you were pulled in?"

"N-no.Harry and Draco were there.And we brought Snape with us."

"Good.Perhaps Severus can figure out this mystery."

"Him? As if he'd help me for one second." Sirius snorted.

"Well, the rest of us are here too, so he won't abandon us." Lupin replied.

"Yeah, and he'll be sure to leave me behind.Can you believe he still hasn't gotten over my pranks in school Moony?"

"Well, you did attach his underwear to a broomstick and fly it around the Great Hall during Seventh year."

"So? I did the same to James.He forgave me."

"Yes, but he wasn't wearing them at the time."

**********

"Wh-what was that?" Harry asked breathlessly. "And why did you pull me away? Who knows where Sirius could be."

"I'm not sure where he's gone.But had I not pulled you back, you too could have been trapped.Draco, I assume you remember this from the Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe.."

"Neither did I."

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Evidently, those who have disappeared have been pulled into the ruby.The Death Eaters were plotting a trap for Dumbledore that would trap him within a stone which could then be destroyed, but that was when Voldemort was still alive.Why now?" Draco replied.

"But, I'm not pulled in when I touch it."

"Which makes this mystery even stranger." Snape said.

"Er, Professor, it sounds like the only way to find anything out is to go after them." Draco suggested.

"Unfortunately, I believe you are correct."

"I'm going too.I'm not being left behind while everyone I care about is trapped in a ruby that _I brought here in the first place."_

"Suit yourself Potter." Snape replied.Draco had already been pulled into the stone.Snape was reaching for it when Harry spoke again.

"Professor?If you hate Sirius and I so much, why did you just save me?"

"Because, Potter, though I may hate you, the laws of common decency forbid me from refusing to help someone in danger.Hatred can not make me stand by while the innocent die.The only way you can come with us is to hold on to me.I don't believe the ruby will pull you in otherwise."

***************

"So, how did you get pulled in Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione and I were in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the rest of you to show up.I picked up the ruby to examine it, and found myself being pulled in.Hermione tried to pull me back, but she couldn't, and got dragged in too."

"Were you the one that shouted at me?"

"Yup.Sonorus charm.Only worked when you touched it though.And obviously it was too late by then."

"And what have you been doing all this time Ron?" Sirius asked.

"Looking for a way out; there is none, taught myself gymnastics, and thought of 107 ways of killing someone without magic.I was almost glad when Neville and Colin showed up."

"But, how have you eaten?"

"Oh, he's fed us.He checks up on us once in a while, unfortunately." He replied, kicking the bars of the cell angrily.

"His cooking sucks." Neville said bitterly.

"Whose?" Sirius asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Mine." hissed a voice behind them that almost made them jump out of their skins.They turned slowly to see its source.

Lord Voldemort.


	8. Back From The Dead

"You

"You?!" screeched Hermione. "You're dead!"

"What does it take to kill you anyway?!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, I am indeed dead, out there.But I think I will wait to explain until the rest of our guests have arrived." Voldemort said calmly.

"Other guests?" Sirius asked.But before anyone answered, Draco fell out of the ceiling in a heap.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, running over to him and kissing him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine.I'm just so happy to see you."

Just then, Snape also fell from the ceiling nearby, followed closely by Harry, who had a hold of his robes.

"Hermione, Ron! You're okay!" Harry shouted. "Sirius!"

"We are all fine Harry." Dumbledore said, trying to calm him down.

"Well, now that we are all reacquainted." Voldemort interrupted.

"AAAAAAH!" Harry yelled when he saw him. "How the Hell many times do we have to kill you?!"

"You." Snape hissed angrily at Voldemort.Draco just stood by speechless.

"Why Severus, you brought a friend." Voldemort said with an evil smile. "Good, it will save me the trouble of trapping him myself."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked coldly.

"You were to immune to the power of the ruby until I was powerful enough to leave it." Voldemort explained.

"Okay, first of all: you're dead." Harry told him.

"Not as dead as we would have hoped." Remus said.

"My body is dead, that is true.But just before the Aurors killed me, my _loyal Death Eaters," he said, with a hateful glance at Snape and Draco, "contained my essence within the ruby.My powers, my memories, everything I am.I had meant this ruby to be a trap for Dumbledore long ago.I believe you were on our side then, Severus.But I recently modified the plan, and see how much better it has worked.Saves me from having to kill you all myself."_

"But how did it get in my vault?" Harry asked, angry he had been tricked like this.

"One of my Death Eaters in an Invisibility Cloak followed you.I knew you would keep it with you if you believed it was from your parents.Very predictable.And now that you're here, I am powerful enough to leave and return to power."

"Why didn't you just kill us?" Ron asked.

"Because he needs us." Snape hissed. "He needs our power and strength to leave the ruby."

"Very good Severus.You seem to have learned a great deal since you abandoned us.But not how to avoid my wrath.And you are wrong about one thing.I don't need _all of you.You and Draco are expendable.I think I'll kill you first.The first to leave, the first to die." he sneered._

What little color Snape's face had drained away.But he didn't run.He stood straight, glaring, defiant to the last.Determined not to show fear, as Voldemort would have liked for him to do.Voldemort raised a wand Harry recognized as Ron's.

"No!" Harry shouted.

He ran in front of a very surprised Snape just as Voldemort said 'Avada Kedavra'.The blast of green light hit Harry full on, knocking him into Snape and hurling them both across the cell.Hermione screamed and buried her head into Draco.Harry lay motionless on the ground as Snape disentangled himself from him.Voldemort, surprised by what had happened, did not react quickly enough.Snape, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Lupin, and Sirius all pointed their wands at him, and with one voice, stunned him.Ron and Draco ran over to Harry, with Hermione, Neville, and Colin close behind.

"No, he can't be." Ron said, fighting back tears. "He just can't be."

"He saved my life." Snape said quietly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Draco asked his still form. "He wouldn't have killed you."

"No, he just would have left us here to starve." Lupin said bitterly.

Sirius suddenly realized he was crying.He wasn't the only one.Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably against Draco, who had hot tears running down his face.Neville and Colin couldn't tear their eyes from Harry.Ron was sobbing too, held up by Professor McGonnagall.Dumbledore had his bowed his head.He seemed much older than he was.Lupin had forced himself to turn away; he couldn't bear to look.Even Snape looked as though he were crying, or were about to.

"God that hurt." Harry moaned, stirring slightly.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.She threw her arms around him.

"You aren't dead!" Ron shouted.

"I feel like I am.Could someone please get Hermione off me before she suffocates me?" Harry gasped.Draco pulled her away.

"How could you have survived that?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"He did it once before." Neville pointed out, drying his eyes.

"Yes, but that was because his parents died to protect him, creating a protection around him." Dumbledore explained. "I don't believe it would have protected him again."

"Then how could he have survived?" Colin asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said."He made a mistake.He couldn't have killed me even if he wanted to."

"What do you mean?" McGonnagall asked quietly.

"He said I was protected from the effects of the ruby.Looks like I was even protected from him.I can't be hurt by the ruby, or anything in the ruby, I think."

"It seems to be the likeliest explanation." Dumbledore mused.

"He only meant to make me immune to being pulled in when I touched it, but it protected me from everything about the ruby.Even him."


	9. The Escape

A/N- Yeah, I know this plot was a little convenient Apryl Peterson Normal Apryl Peterson 2 2 2001-11-01T18:36:00Z 2001-11-01T18:36:00Z 1 965 5505 45 12 6458 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

A/N- Yeah, I know this plot was a little convenient.  Keep in mind, this was the first fic I ever wrote, its just taken me till now to post it.  Anyway, here's the conclusion.  Story kinda sucks I know, you don't need to tell me.  Anyway, review and tell me if you liked it.

"Just out of curiousity, does anyone have any bright ideas for getting out of here?" Remus asked after everyone had calmed down.

"I believe Draco may hold the answer to that." Snape said.  It was the first time he had spoken since Harry woke up. "He was with the Death Eaters when they discussed the ruby, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't remember exactly what the spell was.  Something about combining the strengths of many.  I think he was going to use each prisoner's powers, combined, to get out."

"That was most likely how he planned to leave.  Draw out all of ours powers and combine their strengths." Snape added.

"It may work." Dumbledore said.

"Sounds like an Auror trick.  Everyone concentrates on their strengths and aim for the same spot.  We used something like that to break through some of their magic shields." Sirius spoke up.

"It's the only plan we have so far." Remus said.

"Very well, let's try it, shall we?" Dumbledore said.  "Everyone make sure you are touching at least one other, so we combine our powers."

"And concentrate on your strongest ability." Sirius added.

"I don't have one." Neville and Colin said in a single voice.

"You're better than anyone at Herbology Neville." Hermione said.

"And no one even comes close to you at magical photography Colin." Harry added.

"All right, if everyone is concentrating.  On the count of three."  Dumbledore began.  "One...two… three!"

            Everyone concentrated with all their might, wands all aimed at the same exact point.  A brilliant light shone from the spot.  Smoke rose from the spot, and slowly, it looked as though the spot had begun to melt.  The wall began to soften, cracks formed along the wall.  It took every ounce of energy they had to keep concentrating.  Finally, a loud rumble sounded through the air, the cracks grew deeper.  Harry thought he could see Dumbledore's office again.  Something behind them seemed to explode and they fell in a heap on the floor of Dumbledore's office.  The ruby lay innocently on the floor.

"Are we all here?" Remus asked, looking to see if everyone had made it out.

"What about Voldemort?" Draco asked worriedly, helping Hermione stand.

"Trapped?" McGonnagall asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Trapped within his own prison."

"He can't escape from there, can he?" Colin asked.

"Not alone." Snape replied.

"We have to make sure no one else can get trapped in there." Harry said.

"Thank you Master of the Obvious." Ron said.  They looked at each other and began laughing.

"I believe this would be safest in Gringotts, don't you think?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"There was a time I would have told you that it was safest here." Dumbledore began. "But Harry proved me wrong about that in his first year.  Yes, Gringotts would be safest.  I'll see to it, once I've thanked the Aurors for coming all this way to help us."

"Let's take you all to the hospital wing." McGonnagall ordered.  "Especially you Mr. Weasley.  You were trapped the longest, who knows what aftereffects there may be."

"That means you too Harry." Sirius smiled, as everyone began to head for the hospital wing.  Harry followed.

"Sirius." Snape said.  Sirius froze.  Snape had never called him by his first name.  He had doubted Snape even knew what it was.  Sirius looked at him in shock.

"I'd like to ask him something, alone if I may." he said quietly.  Sirius glanced at Harry, then left them alone.

"What did you want to ask?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Why did you jump in front of Voldemort's curse?  Why did you risk your life for mine?"

"I didn't even really think about it, I just did it.  I couldn't let him kill you."

"Even though I know full well you despise me."

"A great wizard once said: hatred can not make me stand by while the innocent die." Harry replied with a half smile.  Unexpectedly, Snape returned his smile.

"Let's get you up to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter."

            Okay, so he still wasn't Snape's favorite student, Harry thought.  But it was a start.  During the remainder of the year, everything gradually return to normal.  Classes resumed, finals came and went,  Hermione went through her studying frenzy, right on schedule.  She dragged not only Harry and Ron into her frenzy (as usual) but Draco as well.  Or maybe it was just an excuse to be around him.  Harry and Ron both knew she was very much in love with him.  Her eyes shone every time she looked at him, in a way they had never seen.  It was almost touching the way they were devoted to each other.

            Snape and Harry, though not exactly friends, were not exactly enemies either.  Snape did not single him out anymore, and Harry found he really respected Snape.  Its hard to hate someone who saved your life, especially if you tried to give your life to save theirs, as Harry had done.  Harry was just as surprised by what he did as Snape had been.  Harry wouldn't have died anyway, but he didn't know that at the time.  At least Potions wasn't a total nightmare anymore.  Some of the Slytherins still tried to torment Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Draco was on their side.  And so, in a way, was Snape. 

            The months flew by, and the day they would have to say good-bye to Hogwarts neared.  The looked forward to it with excitement and regret.  They'd be moving on to bigger and better things, but they would also have to say good-bye to many of those they had spent seven years with.  Who knew when they would see each other again.  Reunions perhaps, but outside of that it was uncertain.  Some already had jobs lined up.  Harry would be joining Sirius as an Auror.  Ron wasn't sure what he wanted to do.  Hermione had too many choices to pick from.  Draco was thinking of studying potions further, under Snape's direction.  Why not, he thought, I'll be living with him a while longer anyway.  But Hermione knew that she and Draco would be together forever, even if Draco didn't know it yet.  Harry knew that he and Ron would be friends until they died.  Ron knew that he would not let Hermione, Harry, and even Draco, disappear from his life without a fight.  They would all stay in constant contact, no matter what.  And Draco knew that for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.


End file.
